The Melody
by JanessaMoon
Summary: Harry is struggling to deal with the aftermath of the war. Oneshot.


**Just a little Oneshot that came into my head a little while ago.**

Hermione glanced worriedly up in the direction of the stairs. Harry had been up there for almost an hour fetching some sheets of paper; at least that was what he was supposed to be doing. Hermione rested her head on her hand, tapping her fingers nervously on the table. She was worried. Harry had been quiet since the battle, too quiet. He only spoke when he needed to, and that was just to Hermione and Ron. He spoke to no one outside of the two, only staring sadly when people asked him questions or tried to engage him in conversation. Ginny had gotten frustrated and broke it off with Harry in a rage, exploding on the silent boy; but Harry had just sat there, and if Hermione had seen right, relief shinning in his eyes. A whoosh behind her caused her to turn suddenly. The fireplace had turned a violent green and then promptly spat out a gangly red head. "Ron!" Ron brushed himself off and looked at Hermione questioningly. "Harry went to go get paper, but hasn't returned. I would have checked on him, but…"

Ron nodded, he understood. It had been hard watching Harry fall apart these last months, his eyes always downcast and sad, answering in slow, short sentences only when he needed to. Ron was worried, more worried than he had ever been. He sat down and put his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes and sighing. "I don't know if I can do this anymore Hermione. I love Harry, he's my brother, but I can't continue to watch him fall apart". He pushed his hair from his face and looked up at Hermione. She smiled softly at him and reached out a hand, "But that is why we continue to do this, so that we can find Harry and bring him back". Hermione grasped his arm, "Ron, go find him. I think he needs you right now, he kept glancing at the floo before he went upstairs". Ron nodded and, pushing his chair back, stood. He walked to the stairs and with one last glance at Hermione called out softly, "Harry?" There was no answer, so he called out again, more firmly this time, "Harry!" There was still no answer. Slowly Ron climbed the stairs listening for signs of Harry. Reaching the top of the flight, Ron looked around; "Harry?" he called. Nothing. Peering down the dark hallway, Ron saw a door ajar at the end of the hall. Walking softly down the hall, so as not to startle his friend, Ron entered the dark room. "Harry?" he called, pointing his wand at the lamp in the middle of the room. There was no answer, but Ron didn't need one, because in the far corner of the study that he had entered was Harry, sitting on a bench facing a cloth cover object.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Harry turned his head to look at Ron, "I can't hear it anymore". Ron entered the room and stepped to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What can't you hear, Harry?" Harry stared deep into Ron's eyes, "The music, I can't hear the music anymore". With a small frown, Ron looked at the cloth covered object in front of him, then reached over and yanked the white cloth off. A flurry of dust surrounded them, and Ron closed his eyes and coughed loudly, waving his hand in front of his face frantically. Soon the dust settled and Ron looked up to see an old piano. It was a deep mahogany color, and shone brightly in the dull light of the lamp. Harry drew in a breath, and reached forward to run a hand on the brilliant surface. Then he placed his hands softly on the keys, closed his eyes and braced himself, but didn't push down. He opened his eyes, removed his hands and placed them in his lap, and then looked down at his hands. Ron smiled sadly, then sat down on the bench, shifting Harry over so there was room. Ron placed his hands where Harry's had just been and pushed down gently. "Doe…" Ron glanced up to see Hermione standing behind them, smiling gently. She nodded her head encouragingly. Again Ron hit the C note, "Doe…" Hermione sang softly, "Re… Mi… Fa… So… La… Ti… Doe…" her voice cracking slightly on the high note as Ron ended on the C of the next octave. He took his hands off the keys and watched Harry silently. Harry raised his hands, taking a deep breath and placed his fingers on the keys. But again, he didn't push down. Ron gently reached over and placing his hands over Harry's, pushed the C down; "Doe…", sang Hermione "Re… Mi… Fa… So… La… Ti… Doe…". Ron pushed down the keys for Harry, and watched as a shy smile broke out on his best friend's face. He removed his hands slowly and pushed himself off the bench. Harry turned to his friends, "Thank you", and then he replaced his hands and began a soft, sweet melody, joined shortly after by his rich tenor.


End file.
